Julian Zicari
Julian Lorcán Zicari is the second child and middle son between Sebastian Zicari III and his off and on again, estranged wife Cissy Sinclair-Fleming, and the younger brother Sebastian IV and the older brother to Milan and Aylesh. Jules appeared originally as this future twenty year old self and under the alias of Lorcán Grace, as a way to come back from the future to save the future from his older brother's evil dictator empire. Background Alternative Life Dark Childhood Dark Future Rebirth When future Julian died in the arms of his father and surrounded by the people he once resented but came to love and care for greatly he died. Which finally allowed the dangers that Cissy was experience in the hospital as she was in great pain, bleeding, and her inability to breath. He was born on October 26, 2026 in Lady Brigid Hospital for Women and Children after Storyline Julian Zicari/Storyline Personality Adult Julian is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since future Julian grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good but is also independent, stubborn, and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning Sebastian and Frances, because Frances died when he was eight years old and Sebastian never paid any attention to him, though he paid attention to his wife, his oldest son, and half the world. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a cambion, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of magic, and the usage of his own powers. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the his own family from discovering who he is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective guardian angel of sorts as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over into the lovable son just looking for a way to help and save his family, though he retains some issues, particularly with Sebastian. His initial actions were caused by his determination to prevent the dark future he came from and he initially believes the ends justify the means. Like his mother and other Sinclair witches, Julian is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Frances about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner, which is shown when he adapts to a spider demon's powers after being infected. At first, he kept everything to himself, because the future had to be kept secret, and also because of his lifetime of lacking family and living in a dark world that drove him to be independent, but slowly became more open toward others. Appearance Where as Bash resembles their father, Julian resembles his mother greatly having her same titian hair and her breath taking amber eyes. Through when he is introduced he has black hair (dyed) and dark brown eyes (via a illusion). When he appeared as a twenty year old man he was described a lanky and slim and very tall the only physicality resembles he has to his father. Like his mother, he was born with a serpent birthmark on his stomach meaning that just like her he can speak the ancient language of the snakes and was a Serpentisore. Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Julian posses and extraordinary amount of strength such as when he first meet Cissy he climbed a ferries wheel just to get her attention and climbed down with ease. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Julian possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Blood Consumption: Due to his Cambion nature he must consume either through humans or animals to retain his powers or bodily functions or he'll never die. ** Life-Force Consumption: Much like his need to consume blood he can also consume someone's life-force if he doesn't want to consume blood but this process is more soul destroying as your not just consuming someone life-force your consuming their soul. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Julian can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Julian, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Sixth Sense: Due to his mixed heritage he can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Flight: Julian can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. Energy Manipulation: Julian can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Julian can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Sebastian who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * Perception: Julian can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Telekinesis: Julian had the ability to move objects as well as individuals with his mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. * Telekinetic Crushing: He can use telekinetic force to crush, repel, destroy, etc. objects or entire areas. * Telekinetic Teleportation: He is able to teleport matter/objects via telekinesis, either by telekinetically altering atoms/molecules of matter or creating folds in the fabric of space. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Elemental Manipulation: Through his mother's blood he was born with the ability to water, earth, wind, fire, and the weather. When manipulating the elements, things could happen such as torrential downpour, or even a tornado. Relationships * Other relationships Etymology * Julian is a common male form of Julius is the name of a Roman family, most famously the dictator Gaius Julius Caesar. The name Julius may be derived from Greek ιουλος (ioulos) "downy-bearded" or from Latin Jovilius "devoted to Jove". * Lorcán means "little fierce one", derived from Irish Gaelic lorcc "fierce" combined with a diminutive suffix. This was the name of a 12th-century archbishop of Dublin. * Zicari is the Southern Italian and Sicilian from an unattested Arabic personal name Zikri or Zikari. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are ** Sebastian's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** Sebastian's favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are ** His favorite animals are ** His favorite flowers are ** Sebastian can sleep up to e ** His average bath time is ** His favorite artists are * Julian was named after Julia "Pinky" Fairchild who is considered the second person who gave her hope in other people beyond her family. * His godmother is Pinky Fairchild and his godfather is Kennedy Murdoch. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Zicari family Category:McKowen family Category:Sinclair family Category:Fleming family Category:Joiner family Category:Margulis family Category:Cambion-Witch hybrids Category:Serpentisore Category:Winterbloom students Category:Mercury house